


Home for the Holidays

by lilbadgerpal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove
Genre: Christmas, Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, M/M, Multi, cw food, for beaxxx, for our discord secret santa :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbadgerpal/pseuds/lilbadgerpal
Summary: There's no place like home for the holidays. Regulus Black finds the truth in that old saying.
Relationships: Hope Lupin/Lyall Lupin, Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay, Regulus Black & Julian Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 36





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> tiny cw for food

_ ‘Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house _

_ Only Regulus was stirring, except for his brother’s future spouse; _

_ The smell of pine and cookies filled the downstairs, _

_ Warming the heart of the boy with tousled black hair. _

“Reg?” Remus rubbed his eyes, squinting in the light of the kitchen. Regulus looked up from his cup of tea and gave him a shy, half-smile.

“Hey, Remus. Did I wake you?”

“No, no— well,  _ yes _ , but it’s okay. Why are you up? You know Julian is going to be jumping on your bed as soon as the sun rises.” Remus crossed to lean against the back of one of the stools lining the breakfast bar. The younger Black looked sleep-mussed but he lacked the hardness behind his eyes that he had held onto long after he left Slytherin. His regal features were softer at this hour.

“I was just… revelling.” Regulus swirled the tea in his mug. He took a sip and faced Remus more directly. “This is the first Christmas I can remember that I have felt truly… home. I’m enjoying the feeling.”

Remus’s heart ached for his newest brother. This kid had been through hell, just like Sirius, and yet…

“We’re glad to have you. It’s your house too, even while you're at Dumo’s.”

“No, I don’t mean the house. It’s better than when I first saw it, but it still looks a bit like a  _ Better Homes and Gardens _ catalog. No, I meant you guys. Your family and the Lions too. Being around them feels more and more like I’ve actually found my place.”

“Oh.” Remus couldn’t find a better response to that quite yet. He was too busy ignoring the prickling at the corners of his eyes. Still, Regulus just snorted and patted his shoulder, across the bar.

“Alright, Loops. I’m off to bed. You should be too, you know that Jules will be jumping on your bed as soon as the sun rises,” Regulus said with a wink. He took his mug and whisked up a gingerbread man (outfitted in Lions colors and a hockey helmet) for his trip back to his room.

_ Hockey players, parents, and children alike _

_ Sit around the tree with eyes alight; _

_ Mountains of gifts the size of Julian Lupin _

_ Match the size of the young boy’s grin. _

Remus’s forecast came true the next morning, everyone in the house getting a wake-up call in the form of a ten-year-old bouncing up and down excitedly on their mattresses.

“It’s Christmas! It’s Christmas!”

“Yes, Jules, I heard you the first ten times,” Remus said, stretching lazily.

“I think everyone in a ten-mile radius heard you, bud,” Regulus added. He was leaning on the doorframe, looking amused at the scene in front of him. Sirius was just beginning to rouse, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Well, maybe except my brother. Allez, Sirius! You’ve got presents to watch me open!” 

That earned a groan from Sirius, who accepted a chaste kiss from Remus and began dragging himself out of bed.

Once Julian had successfully rounded up his parents, Regulus, and Remus and Sirius, they all convened around the massive pine tree laden with presents in glimmering papers and ribbons. Remus cuddled into Sirius’s side, hands wrapped around a cup of coffee. Hope sat on the arm of the couch across them, arm resting behind Lyall’s shoulders. Julian dragged Regulus from where he was perched on a single seat, pulling him by his hand towards the tree.

“Youngest first, come on, Reg! It’s tradition!” he said, rolling his eyes. Regulus scoffed.

“Last I checked, I’ve got a few years on you, little man.”

“Yeah, but we’re both the youngest in our families! That counts. New tradition. Little brothers first.” Regulus wasn’t sure if this logic checked out. He felt more a part of this family than his blood relatives or his supposed teammates, but he didn’t argue. He just let Julian pick out a box wrapped in Lions wrapping paper with a bright, gold bow for him to unwrap and picked a long, suspiciously hockey-stick-sized package covered in blue snowflakes.

_ ‘Twas the evening of Christmas Day and a little boy _

_ Lay tuckered out with his new toy; _

_ The lost boy come home finds happiness _

_ In the post-holiday hush. _

Later that day, the Cubs joined the warm scene in the Lupin-Blacks’ living room. Finn entered bearing two bags filled with gifts, Leo with a tray with delicious-looking cakes and cookies, and Logan one of each of their hands. The three boys spoiled Julian with Lions gear and the promise to visit one of his games. Sirius had sold Jules’s skills effectively, apparently.

After an early start and an eventful day, Julian ended up falling asleep on the rug, cuddling his new hockey stick. Lyall sighed and bent to pick him up, but was stopped by Regulus’s hand on his shoulder.

“Let me get him,” he said. Lyall smiled softly and let Regulus take over, who scooped up the boy easily. He carried him over his shoulder to the spare bedroom and set him down gently so as to not wake him. Prying the stick from Julian’s sleepy clutches, he tucked the quilt around the young boy and made to leave.

“Night, Reg. Love you,” Julian sighed, his eyes still closed and he nestled himself deeper under the covers. That got Regulus to stop in his tracks, his hand still on the doorknob.

“Love you, too, Jules. Joyeux Noël.”

And it was a very merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
